


三心二意

by Musosora



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*完售备份XD<br/>*是一个以《快银不开心》、《老万心没底》、《教授很忧心》三个部分组成的奇怪的构架<br/>*EC让所有人很着急。<br/>*DoFP电影延伸，但时间线和人物混乱（因为也想写老三部的人物……）<br/>*OOC的吐槽。<br/>*后面收录了一篇大学au短篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 三心二意

《三心二意》

*是一个以《快银不开心》、《老万心没底》、《教授很忧心》三个部分组成的奇怪的构架  
*EC让所有人很着急。  
*DoFP电影延伸，但时间线和人物混乱（因为也想写老三部的人物……）  
*OOC的吐槽。  
*后面收录了一篇大学au短篇

0

他们在Westchester的荒郊野外见面。  
天气阴沉沉的，草坪也有些潮湿，但方圆几英里都荒无人烟。这个地方比起聊天叙旧倒是更适合发生大规模冲突。  
——Erik Lensherr情绪稳定地想。远远看见Charles杀气腾腾地滑轮椅过来。  
他自己呢？和X学院那位颓废邋遢的年轻校长相反，万磁王具有典型老派领袖的气魄，举止得体，品味非凡。披风下面可是优雅硬朗的雨果波士秋季款套装（只不过他在外面套了件艾德曼合金胸甲）当然，他没忘记戴头盔——只要有Xavier出没的地方就不能没有头盔。  
简直武装到牙齿。  
这样不对。  
他早上打电话给X学院的总机说「听着，Charles。Pietro在我这儿，如果你想见到他，就一个人来。」  
他的口气听上去像是个绑匪而事实上他只是去参加家长会（自以为）。  
他的模样看起来像是去挑衅而不是和好（单方面愿望）。  
这样不对。  
他和Charles的单独相处不应该如此嚣张跋扈。  
他还幻想着——应该是怀念着Xavier大宅有壁炉的侯见室，那时候Lensherr还没上全人类的黑名单，Erik还只是Erik。容光焕发，踌躇满志，无时无刻都认为自己与众不同（现在变本加厉）。候见室里，锈红的暖光照亮了Charles的半边身体，他托着脸蛋思考的模样纯真又狡黠。他们的思绪无意识地相互触探，他也能听见Charles脑袋里嘟嘟囔囔下一步该是吃掉他的「主教」还是冒个险将军。  
当然，对方先一步听到他脑袋里「为什么不坐过来呢？」的建议。然后Charles就会冲他笑——他抬起的眼睛被火光染成了浓醇的琥珀色，他微微歪起的唇角有威士忌的味道，他把腰肢和屁股压在他的大腿上……  
然后，天知道这盘棋有没有下完。  
人见人烦的万磁王陷入了多年前的温情和记忆之中。棋盘对面的人越来越近，和他脑中的片段渐渐重合——  
他几乎以为自己能再说出「为什么不坐……」  
Charles在距离他三英尺的地方停住，讲话基本靠吼，“Erik，你想干嘛？”他说话的时候，右手紧紧捏住把手的操纵杆，总让人怀疑Hank在轮椅里装了什么杀伤性武器（纳米材质的火箭炮、催泪瓦斯，高压水枪或者BB弹。）  
Erik把后半句「坐我大腿上」改成「普通点儿的轮椅」，让这对话显得更加愚蠢。  
Xavier显得很气氛，他用教授式的口调指出，“你在教Pietro干坏事，他好不容易改掉坏习惯。”  
“我只是让他帮我个忙。”  
“别找借口了，你在怂恿他……”Charles想了想，谨慎地选择措辞，“盗窃。”他脸涨得通红，下唇微微发抖，那是他情绪激动的表现——他对每个学生像家人一样亲切，快银那件事让他非常难过。  
Erik也很难过，他面临一个痛苦的抉择：是吻他一下还是握住他的手。  
但他要是敢动Charles的轮椅，或者走近一英尺以内，他敢以白皇后傲人的三围打赌：X学院全体师生会从四面八方冲出来殴打他：  
他的头顶已经开始电闪雷鸣、一束红外线正在照准他的胸口，周遭的树干哗啦啦地响，时刻会被拔起来当成攻城锤。  
万磁王有严肃的理由相信，比起这群暴恐分子，他才是个遵纪守法的好公民。  
除非地下六英尺埋着个铁矿——就算没有铁矿，他还是有信心撂倒那个正在树干上挠爪子的家伙的。  
好吧，他还是有盟友的。只不过现在应该还在刷睫毛——Raven画完妆之前拒绝出门。

Charles突然说，“你们都回去教室里好吗？”他疲惫地揉着额角群发消息，“我想和Erik好好谈谈……就两个人。”  
周围安静了，雨过天晴。  
「你会成为最伟大的变种人校长的，Charles！」Lensherr由衷地感慨，他不需要找铁矿了——  
下一秒，万分之一秒？或者更短。  
他那退回尼安德特人时期审美的头盔掉到了地上。

1、快银不开心

Pietro Maximoff不像同龄人那样渴望英雄主义。  
他的主要问题不是绝大多数青春期男孩儿普遍具有的、对生理性（包括人类和变种人所共有）的、对某些身体部分成长的疑惑和焦虑。  
他的主要问题在于：他觉得变种人没什么不对，他也不仇视人类——得益于他那颇具生活气息的好能力，他在现代社会悠然自得（过了头），以一种自我陶醉、消极乐观，和善怜悯的高姿态。  
「要不是万磁王生不逢时，他大概会是个和快银一样吃吃喝喝的混蛋。」  
走廊上有人这么说——Erik Lensherr是X学院的风云人物，即使绝大多数师生都没有亲眼见过他。但是那张俊美刻板的脸早就被学生们从通缉令上打印下来，贴到公告栏上、书桌桌脚下、厕所化妆镜上、喷气飞机跑道上，还有移动靶子中央。  
在这里，「Erik Lensherr」是一个传说、一根标杆，一条下限的衡量标准。  
Pietro入学两个礼拜之后弄清楚了这些——他和走廊上两个家伙打了一架，也被科普了一遍——  
紧接着，忽然倒挂在天花板上下不来了。  
“为什么打架？”定住他们的Jean Grey问。  
“他讨厌我们喊他混蛋。”贴在墙上的孩子坦白。  
“他否认自己整天吃吃喝喝。”维持被花瓶砸头的孩子指控。  
“你为什么不自己读心？”年轻气盛的Pietro露出一个颠倒的、寻衅的微笑，他的位置正好能瞧见Jean漂亮的胸沟。  
路过的金刚狼眼疾爪快，在凤凰发怒之前拽住快银，掖在胳肢窝下拔腿就跑。  
“Logan，你干嘛？”  
“救你，救世界。”Logan•读过未来世界攻略•Wolverine回答，“记住，孩子！永远不要惹会心灵感应的，他们一般都固执、神经质，不坦诚。谁让他们眨眨眼就知道你在想什么呢！哈！”

他们马上被Charles喊去校长办公室喝茶了。

*  
Pietro刚认识Charles时便拿了他的钱包。  
他以一个典型的美国逃学青少年衡量标准判断：Xavier是个啰啰唆唆的教师。  
他的确是。现在也是。  
出于「寻求精彩绝伦的经历和自然而然的认同感」的微妙目的，Pietro记住了Xavier的名片信息，他认为和这些人在一起，沉闷平凡的生活会变得不一样。  
Charles Xavier现在是个啰啰唆唆的、半身不遂的教师。  
Erik Lensherr不在这里——那个凭他一己之力勇闯全世界守备最森严监狱之一、五角大楼牢底救出来的杀人犯没有和Charles在一起。  
总觉得哪里不对。  
比起万磁王的实干至上主义，X教授更像是个王尔德式的堕落幻想家。虽然Erik同时也是个能让全世界人类和变种人携手抗击的公敌——他在白宫门口的演讲精彩极了，和他那身与时代审美格格不入的装束一样精彩，以至于Pietro没记住他具体讲了点什么。  
“他说他要警告全人类，从总统开始。”Charles瞧着他，眨眨眼睛，“我也觉得Erik那套不好看，逊毙了。”但是好身材和俊脸蛋能弥补一切。  
固执、神经质，不坦诚，眨眨眼就知道你在想什么的Charles Francis Xavier！  
Pietro用力地想：  
「你在机坪上感谢我的时候可没这么得意洋洋。」  
“Pietro，为什么打架？”Charles改变话题，丝毫不在意金刚狼从背后偷溜了出去。  
他问到关键了，和Jean一样。  
因为Pietro自己也不知道原因。比起被说成「整天吃吃喝喝的混蛋」他似乎更不喜欢人们以一种排斥轻蔑的姿态评价万磁王，就算是变种人也不行。  
因为在牢底，Erik只消看他一眼就对他信心十足。这让Pietro很高兴，他本能觉得他们应该是同一种人：  
普世价值观下的偏执狂、理想远大的行动派、反社会情绪的实干家，疯子。  
他认为Erik应该得到更多尊重——即使他们在一起的时间不长，而且Erik总是青着脸想要呕吐。  
他那「固执、神经质，不坦诚，眨眨眼就知道你在想什么的」的教授看着他皱起来的脸蛋，“Erik不会在这里出现了。现在不会，以后也不会。”  
他低声说完，语速前所未有地快。他没有让年轻人留多久就打发他去上数学课。  
Pietro注意到Charles的眼睛里有微光，像一只海鸥掠过平静的海面。  
Charles最后提醒他不能打架，至少不能用能力打架。因为变种人校园暴力引发的灾难将会是世界级的，“还有，不要惹Jean生气。”  
Pietro谦恭懊悔地听取教诲，抖抖腿功夫顺走了他抽屉里的巧克力。

*  
一直以来都兴高采烈的快银不开心了。  
“万磁王是个什么样的人？”他问。  
Hank McCoy在实验室里准备器材，经历了不少天灾人祸大变故的博士对年轻人的疑问泰然自若，“Erik？要我说他就是个双重身份，各种层面上。”  
“Erik是无恶不作的坏蛋吗？”Pietro问。  
Summers两兄弟正在训练场互相抛甩镭射光。  
“我见过比他更坏的。”作为X战警第一课和越南兵营的见证者，Alex谨慎地表示，“教授从来不评论。就算是被Erik……”他憋住嘴，意识到自己透露太多了。  
“谁知道呢？我不了解万磁王。”Scott替他说，“但人总有两面性。”他把糊在墙上的「Erik靶心」轰了个稀巴烂，“下次进训练场可要穿好防护服。”  
“是什么样的两面性呢？”快银回到实验室里接着问。  
McCoy博士举起试管，发现年轻人站在原地，好像没动过似的，“正义者和大逆不道者。这两种身份没有明显的界限——你能想像吗？有的时候我觉得Erik是讲道理的，但一转身他就去拆了体育场。我认为Charles也是这么想的……应该说，Erik是唯一一个能让他高兴，也能让他难堪的人。”  
“所以你们都讨厌Erik？”Pietro跳进拳击场里，躲过一记上勾拳。  
Logan甩开毛巾擦汗，“那时候在五角大楼的电梯口，你还没看出来吗？”  
“我救了一个你们讨厌的家伙。”年轻人喃喃说，“但愿你们不会为此讨厌我……”  
“怎么会呢？”Hank脱下白大褂，用领带擦镜片，“这里应该没有人讨厌万磁王。他不是单纯讨厌或者喜欢就能定义的人。我们和他的问题应该是在意识形态上的分歧……观念、态度、理想，还有审美。”  
Pietro还站在原地——但实际上说不定已经绕了学校好几圈了，脚下跑得有多快，思想就有多快。  
“为什么Charles不能和Erik在一起呢？”  
最后，他在天才博士的实验室里问出了一个全校师生多年以来、多年以后都百思不得其解的问题。

*  
逻辑呢？逻辑在哪里？  
他连威胁从何而来都不甚理解。X学院的教师爱护学生，回避问题：  
“我们的天赋基于DNA的变异，得益于造物主的恩赐。我们生而为人……”  
为了平衡合理的负罪感以及可控的优越感，Ororo摆好调羹，在遗传学概论里加入了强烈的宗教色彩。  
——Charles Xavier式的仁慈善良。  
“你要认识到，你的能力理应是人性中美好的部分。”减脂沙拉面前的Jean说，“美好的事物不应该受观念或者情感左右。”光洁的脸蛋、优雅的胸臀，没有凤凰附体的女人依然美好，外貌和能力一样美好。  
——Charles Xavier式的亲切美好。  
“但并不是所有人类都愿意接受我们。”坐在她对面的Scott说，“就像所有考试不及格的孩子总是对第一名怀有某种源于自卑的轻视，在他不再优秀时幸灾乐祸地嘲笑。”  
——Charles Xavier式的现实尖锐。  
“这是个弱肉强食的时代，我们要学会保护自己，保护自己爱的人。”硬是挤到Jean和Scott中间的Logan说，“但如何把你的长处合理、合法地运用倒是一门学问。”  
——Charles Xavier式的守序强硬。  
快银把「满口遵纪守法，几小时前刚刚端了个黄赌毒黑窝的」金刚狼从餐桌边拔出来。  
“我想去镇上，把机车借我。”  
从某种意义上说，金刚狼不是那么合群，他们会成为好朋友的。Logan不加思考（思考不是他的长项）就给他钥匙，“小心驾驶，要是让我发现你蹭掉漆……”他弹出艾德曼合金爪。  
Pietro挥了挥Scott的钥匙表示他会遵守交通法规。

“他是怎么了？”Logan回到三个老师的餐桌边。  
“Pietro不是青春期问题，也不是种族群体意识的萌发……”镭射眼指出，“他只是缺少父爱。”  
这让Logan陷入忧郁阴暗的回忆，“我好像把我父亲杀了。现在我想不起来他的样子……”  
X战警队长沉默了几秒，“我们刚刚说到哪了？对，器械的保养问题。”  
“你太不尊重我了！好歹也分析一下我的问题。”Logan不高兴地在桌子下面顶他膝盖。  
Scott调低火力哔哔哔地呲他手背。

十分钟后，快银在镇上遇见了Erik Lensherr。

 

2、老万心没底

伟大的Erik Lensherr从不撒谎，他不屑撒谎。但只要一被质疑，他就会立即变成一个头戴三重冠的罗马教皇，用富含戏剧式的怜悯高喊，“我的人民啊，跪下来！”  
他总能把事情办妥——自认为。  
他自认为他伟大的事业和爱情、和家庭是可以分门别类的。  
万磁王就是这么理智、机警，行事果断。  
“Mystique，”他叫住从厨房里走出来、嘴里叼吐司片、两手端着培根和牛奶，只能用脚勾冰箱门的姑娘。Raven自从白宫事件回来后偶尔会进出他的住所——当然，回去Xavier那儿更多。  
“你看起来很高兴，有什么好事吗？”Erik在穿衣镜里打量她，小黑裙，吐司片，光脚，散发，素面朝天——不是蓝色。漂亮姑娘站在他背后，也在镜子里打量他，  
“10点有个约会。”她转去客厅吃早餐。  
“和谁？”Erik随口一问，其实他只关心穿衣镜里的领带。  
“别问得像个阻止女儿玩朋克乐队的老爸，Erik。”Raven坐在沙发上翻报纸，电视机里在播关于Bilivar Trask博士被捕之后名下集团的后续运作情况。  
“听说，William Stryker少校接管了一部分实验室。”危机意识让女人神色凝重，她把报纸翻到娱乐版面。  
“要我说，很多社会问题是知识分子引起的，尤其是那些偏门的博士。看看弗兰肯斯坦，再看看Banner的伽马炸弹，Stark工业，哨兵计划！这些麻烦像疱疹一样滋生，从斯大林格勒冬天到布拉格之春。”Erik极端地指出，他很难看到世界好的一面，这个习惯从他中学二年级开始就没有改变过。  
“Charles也是知识分子。”女人提醒他。  
万磁王忽然看到了好的一面，就像在隧道里拧开手电筒：世界如此美好，会越变越好。  
“你查到Stryker下一步的计划了没有？”  
“Trask被捕前，我在他保险柜里拿到一份电子档案，但是我得让Hank帮我破解军用密码。”  
“Hank？Hank McCoy？那个眼睛仔？”Erik永远记得喷水池，还有他扶着Charles一瘸一拐走路的样子，再加上一头加拿大籍金刚狼，所以他不喜欢养哺乳类宠物，“哦……10点约会。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“总而言之，Stryker是个隐患——我们面临的诸多威胁之一。你去弄清楚他想做什么。”Erik认真严谨地计划，“我要去Westchester一趟。Raven……”他端详着镜子里的英俊男人，“我们要想个办法，在没有头盔保护下，防止被读心。”  
Raven朝天翻了个黄眼，“我可不像你，Charles说我能随时回家。”  
“哦，他真这么说？是挺有Charles的风格。”他知道Xavier很难讨厌一个人，更何况是和他一起长大的Raven。  
和Charles一起长大的Raven话语的劲道比她旋体踢还要有力，“因为我是他的家人，你不是。”  
万磁王有严肃的理由去X学院找那个代号「幻影猫」的姑娘，让她送他去未来找自己谈谈人生，「这个未来逆转得让人感伤！」  
Mystique还在继续，“Alex回家来了，还记得吗？我亲手把他从军营里弄出来的。”  
Erik想念他的头盔。  
“还有，Logan也是我捞上来的。Hank自然不用说……”  
“总而言之……”  
“你要不想被Charles意念攻击的话……”出于一种与生俱来的人道主义关怀，以及尚未泯灭的单纯善良（Charles式的）Raven还是中肯地给Erik想了个法子，“当你感觉到Charles的脑电波进来时，就立即切换一种他绝对听不懂的语言思考……比如中文。”

*

他觉得他的人生就是一出希腊悲剧。不一样的时间遇见不一样的人。  
命运让拉伊奥斯遇见俄狄浦斯。  
也让Erik没出十分钟就遇到了Pietro。  
年轻人听摇滚、穿运动鞋，不用礼貌用语，他说，“嘿，Erik。”  
“嘿，小疯子。”  
“你为什么不能和Charles在一起？”  
Erik给他买了个甜筒冰淇淋。  
他们坐在花坛边上，小疯子舔着巧克力盖，“五角大楼的救命之恩，两次！”他强调，“就值这么一个？”  
万磁王觉得他挺讨厌的，和小时候的自己一样讨人厌，但他不像自己那么不幸。  
穿夹克衫、骑时髦的机车、用耳机听黑人摇滚的快银可以坐在花坛边上吃冰淇淋。他呢？那个年纪的Erik lensherr穿大卫星，住隔离区，没有学校能去，小心翼翼地在「犹太人禁止入内」警告牌之间钻来钻去，秘密警察（盖世太保）在街上巡逻，按心情往他们脑袋上来颗子弹。  
Edie Eisenhardt用偷偷节省下来的粮票换了面包，面包皮上却尽是霉斑。他可怜的老母亲……  
他不用Charles帮忙也能想起往事。但Charles是唯一一个为他的往事流眼泪的人。  
悲伤是一种无法抗拒的软弱。  
“变种人不能沦为这个时代的……”  
快银说话和跑步路线一样不拐弯儿，“你对Charles做了什么？”  
Erik闭口不言。  
“你对Charles做了什么？”  
万磁王确定这小混蛋真的很像自己。吃吃喝喝的小混蛋问到第三遍，他才低声说，  
“帮我个忙。”沉稳冷静，有谋略的Lensherr先生想起初衷，他想和解，然后联手。  
“我需要我的头盔，它在你们学校里。”——Charles不会藏东西，只会帮他保管东西。  
“你要头盔干什么？演讲吗？”  
为了防止这个说话和跑步一样快得能破吉尼斯记录的小混蛋问三遍，Erik转变话题，“你还想吃点什么？”  
“吉士汉堡。”  
“好，帮我把头盔带过来，就在Charles校长办公室的橱柜里。”  
快银很难安静下来。当他一动不动地坐着，嘴角边沾着食物的模样有一种幼稚的感伤，他说，“Erik，你真的应该去X学院当老师的。”  
“你为什么会这么想？”  
Pietro犹豫了一会儿，这段时间对他来说太长了，“人人都说，你是个讨厌的家伙，但没有人真正恨你。”年轻人指出，“我猜你会成就大事业。”  
这一瞬间，Erik听到了一个最牢固最温柔的咒语——Charles把这孩子教得那么乖巧！把一个小疯子……  
Pietro补充，“但没Xavier的话，就一事无成。”  
童言无忌。  
万磁王从来不信命运和咒语，他只关心眼前的，“Charles最近好吗？”  
“挺好的。Hank说他有点长胖了，他就天天跟我们来操场打球。”  
“他有没有，呃……”提起我，伟大的万磁王。  
“他桌上有你们的合影，那是唯一一张你没有出现在其他地方的照片。”  
“其他地方？”  
“类似于「尼古拉斯·凯奇神教」的作用。”弄清楚缘由之后，Pietro也加入了。  
全世界仅存的、独一无二的变种人学校的前景实在让人担忧！Lensherr先生有点痛心，“但愿你们没有把我放进校训里……”  
快银毫不留情地给出答案，“防火防盗防金属。”  
万磁王感觉到了，爱情是一种无所不能的能源，只要接通就会有温暖和烧焦的感觉。  
逻辑呢？  
但是有机会的话，他还是应该学点中文，听说金刚狼曾经花了两个月才学会一首中文歌。  
快银最终还是答应帮他拿回头盔。

3、教授很忧心

Charles Francis Xavier教授是当今世界二、三次元维度中为数不少的、有机会与未来的自己谈人生的人之一。经历过「未来昔日」的洗礼，他决定重拾希望。而且自从在某社交网络认识了Stark和Finch，他意识到：  
财富约等于希望。  
资产有多厚，底气就有多实。只要有钱，学校可以再开，教师可以续聘，学生可以重招。  
Xavier富可敌国，所以他对未来充满信心……不管Erik整出什么幺蛾子。  
Charles习惯把自己放置在他人的位置上，这样就能创造出一种旷达的、和谐的，人性的氛围。为了活得更有质量（有钱人奢侈的追求），他整天忧心忡忡。忧心世界的存亡、忧心战后经济体系的复苏、忧心文明社会的合理进步。他忧心学校的激励机制、忧心学生的人生安全和思想道德，忧心穿越回来的金刚狼是不是能走出limbo……  
Charles唯独不忧心Erik。  
作为变种人权运动的激进派领袖，Erik明白自己在做什么（是的，事实上也只有他自己才明白）他强壮，天赋异禀，又精力过甚，坚信自己无论制造出什么祸端，Charles都不会憎恨他——只不过，白宫门前的最后一幕让Charles相信，找再好的律师也弥补不了Erik造成的恶劣社会影响。  
就像他无法挽救自己的腿，挽救他们破裂的关系。  
在这里，他必须重提一下对万磁王的印象：  
Erik很有想法，也很有信念，总想着当救世主。这没什么，很多男孩儿都这样——Charles把这茬归咎于万恶的法西斯。纳粹已死，但造成的后果将影响终生：Erik的处世原则停留在了中学二年级。这不怪他，但也不能怪社会。  
谁能想象，现在空手拆白宫酷拽屌炸天的万磁王，当年差点在外海溺水，手脚并用扑腾的样子可怜又好笑。然而大闹苏联将军府时又像个没组织没头脑的暴力极端份子——他的确是。但在Westchester堡——也就是现在的Xavier天才少年学院、他们曾经一起引导训练孩子们的地方，Erik Lensherr又是那么通情达理！他的通情达理表现在各种细节上：  
他曾对Raven说，用一种激励减肥的态度，“瞧你！丑毙了！”  
他把鞋底的纹路印在Alex和Sean的背上，肆无忌惮地闯进Hank的实验室，像个检查儿子床底有没有藏黄色刊物的古板老爸。  
但是在面对Charles的时候，Erik又是某种程度上的小心谨慎。他会在倒威士忌前征求他的意见，递酒杯时装作不经意地触摸他的手指，他们在桌子底下的膝盖互相磨蹭……这些都是属于Erik和Charles之间的、不需要语言甚至眼神交流的暗号——直到两人叠在一起挤进扶手椅里，他们之间并没有实质性的对话。  
那时候Erik还没有戴那顶令他骄傲的头盔，所以他在Charles面前暴露自己，把脑海中的画面付诸实践——Charles将这场性爱称为「想像的力量」。而Erik显然喜欢在释放「力量」之后谈人生——Stan•Lee式的反派叙事方式。  
这段记忆是一个甜美阴险的漩涡，后来他们彼此伤害——那顶头盔对会读心的来说是耻辱柱一般的存在，是Erik拒Charles于千里的证明。  
Charles是什么时候爱上Erik的已经无从考据，他只需明白，Erik Lensherr孤独，是个傻瓜。  
万磁王放弃交流，X教授坚持原则。他们之间不需要互相欺骗，也没必要互相保证。  
——但不能因为我爱你，你他妈就给我胡作非为。  
Charles大多数时候都是个和善的人，仅有的几次发脾气全给了Erik。

他看到Pietro站在跟前。  
年轻人告诉他，这个周末不能参加冷餐会了。这让Charles很惊讶，忍不住想读读对方的脑——但由于学生们近来联名提倡「变种人隐私权保护法案」，Charles尊重、关爱他们，所以他口头询问原因。  
“我想……嗯……”Pietro有点不好意思。  
Charles温和地看着他，用眼神鼓励他把想法说出来。  
年轻人眼睛转了一转，“你为什么不和Erik在一起？”  
“哪种意义的「在一起」？”教授往后坐了坐，谨慎地问。  
“就是那种「我要是想请假，不用到你的办公室，而是在Erik的早餐桌」的在一起。你明白吧？”  
孩子是希望，是未来。童言无忌。多么礼貌！  
这世界上总有些语言，在脑子里读取和用嘴巴说出来的效果完全不同。少年尖锐苛刻、野心勃勃，自命不凡——Pietro真的很像Erik。  
他缩在轮椅里动来动去，咳嗽一下，“是的，当然，我明白。”  
接下来几秒钟时间，他们瞪着彼此，微张嘴巴。  
“我们的话题和Erik无关对吧？”Charles慎重地总结。  
“其实我要和姐姐一起去SDCC。”  
“代表变种人协会吗？”  
“不，只是想和美国队长合影。”  
和女孩一起去宅腐动漫展总比跟金刚狼去赌场玩牌好，也更安全——Charles认真地想，他不能因为Pietro奇怪的（接近Erik的）脑回路而放弃对他的关爱。  
Ororo敲敲门打断他们，有个教务会议需要校长出席。  
Charles离开之前说，“好的，去吧，开心。”  
快银看起来却不是那么兴高采烈，他一直待在校长办公室，看着Charles额头上未消的疤慢慢远离。  
然后他朝门口迈了迈步子。  
一秒后，他原地站着（看起来似乎是）怀里多了一只头盔。  
笨重的、愚蠢的，和时代审美格格不入的，万磁王的头盔。

*  
「全体师生注意！全体师生注意！Erik Lensherr正在接近！请非战斗人员迅速撤离！这不是演习！重复一遍……」  
Xavier建校以来最专业的广播——Alex早上正好在学校总机房。Erik的电话一来，这个上过真正战场的年轻人立即条件反射，拉响防空警报。得知这一消息，几百个年轻变种人兴致高昂得像是粉丝见面会，而不是面临一次恐怖袭击。  
Charles在满脑子尖叫和各种想入非非的声音中待了一会儿，手心冒汗，心脏狂跳。  
“太好了，我现在就去把万磁王揍死！”责任心和忘性一样大的Logan在走廊里激动万分，他用了「揍死」这个带有强烈个人情感的说辞，并且飞快穿好制服，时刻准备去阻止「天启」了。  
“反过来的情况比较多。”战斗队长凉飕飕地挤兑他，“用你那愚蠢的金属脑子想想吧，对方手里有人质。还有，在万磁王面前，你和一听易拉罐没两样。”  
Ororo的思路比较靠谱，“万磁王要求教授一个人去，这肯定是个陷阱。”她注意到Charles复杂的脸色，补充说，“各种意义上。”  
“不必担心。“Charles的背后，推着轮椅的Jean用温柔的口调抛出一句霸气外露的宣言，“我们罩您。”  
Charles采纳他们「跟着一起去」的建议，但总觉得哪里不太对——他在他们脑海里听到的声音微妙地统一：

「来当副校长，不然揍死。」

*  
就这样，他们面对面同站在Westchester的荒郊野外。  
Charles恶狠狠地看着Erik，一个全副武装的绑匪。他必须让自己看起来杀气腾腾，不然怎样？上前拥抱这个男人吗？他承认见到Erik令他很高兴，但总觉得哪里不太对。  
Erik却感觉良好，即使彼此不说话，即使他没开通「Cerebro全球服务」，但和Charles在一起就能看到整个世界，能感觉到自己的存在。  
爱情就是这么奇妙。  
相遇的地点很重要。如果可以，他希望能和Charles待在更温暖更舒服的环境里聊天，当然最好不仅仅是聊天。但历史就和学生考卷上的错题一样，总是不断重复。他们的开场白恒久不变：  
「变种人应该和人类和谐共处、分享资源。」  
「我变种我骄傲，让鱼唇的人类灭绝吧！」  
「Erik，我的朋友，你不能这样那样。」  
「Charles，你不和我一起干，就不要妨碍我这样那样。」  
……  
如果没有快银，所有在场（非正式）的听众都坚信他们能没完没了地重复这个无趣的争论直到老死。自古以来，不同信仰之间都需要一场武装冲突。  
Pietro，那个奥林匹克世界纪录小子，用不到万分之一秒的时间扇落了万磁王的头盔。紧接着像个橄榄球运动员一样抱着就跑。  
接着，突然，意外就这么发生了。变种人的世界观之下，一秒钟能发生很多事：  
Charles半身不遂但思维敏捷，第一时间就让Erik原地罚站。  
围观的众人头顶，天空忽然阴云密布。  
“Storm，是你干的吗？！我还没数到三！”  
“不，不是我。”  
“没想到快银这么有种！不但能抢头盔还能……招导弹？”  
“相信我，现今所知的变种人里绝对没有一个能凭空发射导弹。”  
“你们……都没留意到周围有人类伏击对吧？”  
Jean愣怔着指指头顶，总结说。  
“哦不……！”  
出现在郊野上空的导弹像冰雹一样密密麻麻——打击以万磁王为首的变种人组织标配武器。  
果然不是演习，这显然是有计划有预谋的突然袭击！

「古巴海滩悲剧要重演了」、「不愧是人人喊打的万磁王，走到哪哪遭殃」、「竟然动用洲际导弹，还是纳米的，多大仇？」、「哦不！我的草坪……」和所有人一样，Charles分了下心。  
他没想到Erik会立即扑过来，不是扑过来打架，而是一个久违的、热切又猛烈的拥抱……  
他们在摔倒过程中目瞪口呆，看着彼此。  
一秒过去，世界一片漆黑。光线转暗之前，一道纤细、惊慌的女声划破天际：  
“人 类 好 烦 ！”

如果有几十吨炸药在头顶引爆，你无能为力，却毫发不伤……人生经验丰富（过了头）的万磁王此刻的心情就和被关在微波炉里的猫一样。  
他花了一些时间睁开眼睛四处环顾，单手把自己撑起来，坐到地上。  
他看不见原来空旷的景象，像是有人把灯关了。  
他的心脏怦怦直跳——不是因为身陷诡异的黑暗空洞，也不是自己没能拦截洲际导弹——而是因为Charles安然无恙，而且（不得不）坐在他的大腿上，双手（条件反射）抱住他的脖子。  
“你觉得那是什么？”  
因为靠得极近，身周又什么都没有——对，没有建筑、没有天空，像是个仅剩重力的宇宙空间站房间——他们几乎是贴着脸小声说话。  
“你女儿。”Charles用力翻着白眼。  
“……哪个？”  
性格温和、与人为善的X教授，从来没觉得万磁王的左脸颊是那么英俊，特别是上面还有一个Charles Francis Xavier小拳印的时候。  
Erik揉了揉脸，心虚地说，“哦，Wanda……”

在万磁王的极端主义概念里，鱼唇的人类阴险邪恶，从不长记性——William Stryker作为一个不依不饶、不离不弃，不厌其烦给主角添烦的反派，如果没有出现空间扭曲，他本打算事后声称对此次袭击负责。但事实证明，精心部署、合理调配、孤注一掷的超厚弹幕还不及绯红女巫的一个喷嚏——混沌空间一秒抵消了弹幕，对，包括X战警战斗小队的人肉弹幕——他们所处的位置没有遭到空间扭曲，现在依旧趴在山坡上围观。  
“哦，我果然来晚了。”最后到达交涉地点的Raven说，“Stryker自从接手哨兵计划的研究室后就一直想打击报复。”她的面前，X学院的人个个灰头土脸，不明真相。  
“他人呢？”Scortt问，镭射眼镜照来照去。  
“大概在庞贝城里、泰坦尼克号上，英女王卧室，也有可能是虫洞，二次元的某个地方？不好说。”但Raven确信爆炸的一瞬间，他被弹飞了——穿越是门技术活。  
“导弹呢？”Jean更想问「科学呢？科学在哪里？」“这么多导弹的能量也被抵消了吗？”  
“神盾局会搞定的，他们有个家伙的胃比黑洞还深。”Raven作最后点评，“看起来你们带来了一个能逆天的变种人。”  
目睹全过程的Pietro有点脸红，“Wanda你感觉怎样……？”他悄声问姐姐。  
女孩儿受了点惊吓（但明显其他人更惊吓）双腿发软坐在地上喘气，“不太好。”——后来很多人相信，她的不太好会导致世界末日。  
“真讨厌啊，人类在尝试文明的倒退。”她啜泣着指出。  
“抱歉，“Pietro小声说，“我本打算让他们好好地交谈……”可没有想吓到姐姐。  
他翻来覆去玩着头盔，然后轻轻覆到他姐姐的头上。  
“干嘛？”  
“是不是会有一种超然脱俗、唯我独尊的自傲感？”  
女孩儿仔细地体会了一番……  
“没有。”  
金刚狼在自己名为「绝对不能惹」的备忘录上添加：Wanda Maximoff

*  
“所以，你是来提醒我要小心Stryker吗？”Charles问，除了Erik的大腿，他找不到更好的坐垫。  
万磁王垂眼看着他，用一种诚恳的、小心翼翼的口调，“Charles，我不是来挑衅的，你知道……”  
“哦哈，我当然知道。”蓝眼睛瞧着他，又往上翻，“你屏蔽了我。”  
“我注重隐私。”Erik反驳，“对你来说，检查别人的思想就像开抽屉那么容易。你能忍住不去翻孩子们的日记本，为什么就不能忍住来读我的心呢？原因是你爱……”  
Charles大叫着打断他，“因为你他妈是个危险份子！反社会人格！极端、愚蠢、恶毒……”愤怒的X教授肆无忌惮地一个个检查对方的脑洞，“……还下流！”  
“对特定对象的适当的意淫不能称为下流。”Erik纠正他，“况且我没有实践。这就和你具有窥探他人思想的能力，却不打算随便使用的道理一样——对人类来说，我们没有本质区别。就像青蛙面前的蝮蛇和鹈鹕……”  
“你要是多听听我的讲座，就该知道我们和人类的关系不是食物链的上下关系。”  
“但是我们具备能灭绝一个物种的所有能力，你的在抽屉里，我选择拿出来用。”  
“如果不通过自身的净化让自己变得更受爱戴，你终究会变成一个遗忘在历史角落里的东西。”  
没完没了、自说自话的三观冲突。这对谈恋爱不利——爱情不能太理智，这样会显得拘谨、懦弱和干瘪。在受人爱戴的X教授说话时注视他的嘴唇是一个极大的考验——  
冷静的Erik分析现状，现在当务之急不是口角上的胜利，他必须吻一下怀里的人。  
他做了。  
梦寐以求的、几年以来的头一回。  
Charles马上安静。惊讶地抬眼看着他，Erik便低头闻着他的脖子，用鼻尖一点一点他的皮肤。  
“好了，我坦白说了，我就是为了干这个来的。”  
他承认了，就贴在他的耳边喃喃。气息那么轻柔，饱满的送气音充满让人心花怒开、放弃治疗的力量。Charles没有不高兴，反而有些感动——甚至是手足无措，“当初……可是你先抛下我的……”  
古巴海滩一次，白宫门口第二次。他们总是以这种激烈夸张又老生常谈的方式缔结感情。  
Erik收紧手臂抱住他，细细感受脑波之间的交融，这个过程和生理意义上的做爱同等程度的神圣——他们不用在此期间争论、重复说服不了对方的观点。  
Charles喜爱人类，他正好相反。  
他们没可能联手，但也没办法分手。  
爱情就是这么奇妙。人类是他们两情相悦的主要诱因，也是互相执着的坚持。  
没有人类，Erik就没有机会和Charles见面——  
“Erik？”  
“什么？”  
“你脑中总是单曲循环一首中文歌，有什么特别意义吗……？”

*  
“他们……在那里面已经一个多小时了。”Ororo两难地问，“现在该收队还是进去揍死万磁王？”  
拒绝使用望远镜功能，Scott艰难地摇头。  
绯红女巫就是这样，管杀不管埋，她在某种意义上也挺像Erik——两个很像Erik的孩子把手机充满电，参加SDCC去了。毕竟，比起观看家长的腻歪罗曼史，孩子们更愿意和美国队长合影。  
Raven推来轮椅，“提醒我，让Hank在扶手里装满BB弹。”她说，“Charles会用的上的，我保证。”  
金刚狼最后决定，把魔形女也加到名单上去。

Fin


	2. Rhythm of the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *ASK回点文的脑洞  
> *没头没尾的小短篇  
> *EC大学au，虽说点的是「清清爽爽的小情侣气息」但我应该是偏题成了「腻腻歪歪的急死人气氛」  
> *因为EC没交往（。  
> *考虑到某人「只读过一点书」的设定，这不是牛津（。

Charles很高兴走下教学楼就看到Erik在等他。  
“抱歉，我在教室耽误了点儿时间。”他小跑过去。  
Erik先他一步走下阶梯，“我想也是。”  
“等很久了吗？”  
“是的，久到辩论会结束。”  
“下雨了，真糟！”Xavier走到门口又退回来。  
Lensherr便撑开了伞。伞面上印满了文字，奇异、怪诞且华丽的哥特体文字：  
「Marry me」  
Charles停在屋檐下不走了，瞪圆眼睛，视线在在男人和伞面之间移来移去。  
“你怎么了？”独自撑伞站在雨里的Erik问，“忘记东西了吗？”  
忽然，他的朋友爆发出一阵笑声，又是笑又是喘，腰也直不上来，“Erik，我打赌这是你第一次撑开它！”  
“它在我手上要比待在桶里有意义。”  
“借你这把伞的人一定是个坏蛋。”  
“Emma？”Lensherr表示同意——他很少这么认同Charles的观点（因为通常情况下他们更容易发生争执）但是也多亏了那个「坏蛋」打工的地方——一家婚庆宴会筹划外包公司制作的长柄宣传伞，这玩意儿不适合携带，因为它不比露天咖啡馆的遮阳伞小多少。但是对两个必须穿过一条半英里的大道，脑袋上被浇着大雨的男孩来说，这个时候能有一把伞还有什么不满呢？  
“好了，快过来。”Lensherr显得不耐烦、不在意又有点紧张地招招手。  
Charles躲进伞里的时候还在笑。  
Erik一只手接过他的书包甩到自己背后（因为小个子先生抱着不少书）另一条手臂绕过他抽动的肩膀，“你得靠过来一点。”——Charles露在外面的肩膀被淋了个透。  
“哈哈哈可是蠢毙了，我说伞。”男人上气不接下气地预测，“经过的女生会怎么想？”  
打伞的男人居高临下睨视他，用装出来的警示口调提醒，“你想让书淋湿吗？”  
“不……可是太好笑了！尤其是你！”Charles有理由发笑，他总是那么快乐。Xavier的家世显赫，待人却很热忱，聪明的脑袋里整天想着让自己和别人更快活，人们没有理由不喜欢Charles Francis Xavier——即使他在发笑——他嘲讽但友善地把精装「巴斯德」和「泰伦斯」压在胸前，用戏剧式的俏皮口吻念诵，“Marry me？”  
蓦的，Erik的表情变了样——嘴角微微抽动，握伞柄的手指拧来拧去，像是在调整姿势似的，“如果你不开玩笑的话。”  
Charles不笑了，闭上嘴巴乖乖钻到他为他张开的腋窝下面。  
他们在沉默和雨声中走了几步。  
Charles忽然问，“你下午有什么安排？”他盯着同伴溅湿的鞋尖。Erik只能看到他的头顶：发梢柔软卷曲，颜色让人联想起卡布奇诺的味道。雨水顺着耳背流到那干净、但并不平整（有一边被塞到羊毛背心里去了）的衬衫领口，“一场英语翻译测验……”  
他凝视着那个白皙危险的开口，想像对方脖颈和面颊的气味，“结束之后，去旁听本笃研究学会宣讲。你呢？”  
“论文。”Charles发出一阵哀叹，猛然抬头——险些撞到男人的鼻尖。几秒对视之后，他们刻意地分开了一点儿，“我……整个晚上都得花在修改上了。”  
阿兹特克式的雕像提醒他们，图书馆到了。  
Charles跳上台阶，远离了大雨和Erik，“谢了！我的朋友，还有……”他再次瞧了一眼伞面，“我要去还书了。”  
Erik朝他挥挥手，“晚上我有学生会活动。”  
“明天有兴趣的话，来听听我的演讲。”  
“在你忘词的时候我会鼓掌的。”Erik在他作势要脱鞋丢他时笑了笑，“回头给我打电话。”  
Charles在阶梯上模糊地说了声再见，上楼去了。  
男人还站在原地盯着伞面瞧，最后兀自摇摇头，觉得好笑又有点儿气馁。  
——Charles的反应在预料之外，他回头得告诉Emma：她真的不是一个好策划。

*

“遗传学理论和波德莱尔的诗律……”他总是怀疑自己的记忆力似的重复当天发生的事，“然后他说「你不是开玩笑的话」”  
“Charles……”拌着咖喱的Raven说，“够了。”  
“抱歉，你不喜欢我在你用餐的时候看电脑。”Charles合起屏幕，把餐盘挪到面前，“你不觉得Erik蠢透了吗？”  
“我觉得你更蠢。”  
“嘿？！”男人不高兴地提高声音，旁边餐桌的女生咯咯直笑，他向她们抱歉又带有邀请地招招手——立即被他的表妹拍掉了。她不是第一次发现到：Charles不是蠢，主要问题在别的方面。  
“你还记得，为什么是「我」陪你吃晚餐吗？”  
她的好兄长回答说，“Erik今天晚上有活动。”  
“不，因为你答应过帮我弄「Geek行为艺术学会」举办的舞会入场邀请卡。”  
“天啊……我的确答应过你，但是抱歉……我给忘了！”Charles惊讶地喊道，抓着乱糟糟的头发想办法补救，“我给Erik打个电话，他现在应该还和学生会的人在一起……”  
Raven身体前倾，按住他的手机。  
“你知道问题出在哪里了吗？”一牵扯到大多数女人都擅长的领域，她表现得非常博学而郑重，“26次。”  
“什么？”  
Raven坐回椅子，往后靠住，“你和你亲爱的妹妹聊天时，提到一个叫做Erik Lensherr的家伙26次。”  
Charles心虚地回答，“对不起，我不是故意要忘记邀请卡的事情。”  
女人极具魄力地挥挥手打断他，“每天会特地绕路来教学楼底下等你，只是为了和你一起走十分钟去图书馆，不是傻佬就是Erik。”  
“好吧，我该替Erik高兴，你把他和傻佬区分开来了。”  
“第27次。”  
男人低头拌咖喱，女人用力瞧着他，宣布，“你们就只差上床了。”  
“……对不起？”

隔壁桌的姑娘们端起餐盘起身，洋溢青春和性感的短裙边，笑声清脆爽朗。窗外的雨声淅淅沥沥，她们向他眨眼道别。

男人思考片刻，用手背揉揉眼睛，“Raven，我觉得你不喜欢Erik，为什么？”  
“因为他是个肤浅的演说家、野心勃勃又一事无成，除了上学期在校脸书「最受女性青睐」活动中榜上有名，当然备注是——他在柜子里待得太久了。”她一口气喝掉了半罐可乐，“还有，他支持德国队。”  
说完她便站起来走向餐盘回收处，留下她的兄长和论文。Raven决定放弃Charles，自己去钓那个Geek学会的眼镜仔。  
Charles直到她消失在门口还在思索Geek学会的眼睛仔到底是那个？  
然后他的手机的来电显示亮了起来，那个名字今天第28次出现。  
也许这是段不太明显的关系……或者说是他自己让这段关系模糊不清，事实不该如此。  
现在，他决定接电话告诉Erik，他喜欢那把伞（各种意义上）但得从头慢慢来……或者采用Raven的建议。  
还有，他很高兴Erik没有支持英格兰。

fin


End file.
